My Sunshine
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Tanpa kata kata dia datang padaku Tanpa kata kata dia memberiku kehangatan Tanpa kata kata dia mengajariku cinta Mentariku.. Tetaplah di sisiku.. Bersamaku.. Dan akan aku berikan cinta yang lebih manis dari permen..


My Sunshine

By Arizka Uchiha

©Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiction Rate T

Genre Romance/Drama

NaruSasu Shonen-ai

Typo,OOC,OOT,Shonen-ai

.

.

.

.

.

_Tanpa kata kata dia datang padaku_

_Tanpa kata kata dia memberiku kehangatan_

_Tanpa kata kata dia mengajariku cinta_

_Mentariku.._

_Tetaplah di sisiku.._

_Bersamaku.._

_Dan akan aku berikan cinta yang lebih manis dari permen__**..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu saat matahari baru memunculkan sinar kemerahannya di ujung timur sebuah kota kecil modern bernama Konoha, banyak aktivitas yang sudah dilakukan oleh beberapa orang hingga membuat kota kecil tersebut ramai pada waktu sepagi itu. Seperti bekerja, mengurusi rumah, sekolah, dan kegiatan yang lainnya. Tapi ada seorang remaja cowok yang mempunyai aktivitas tersendiri di pagi hari, yang tentunya berbeda dari yang lain. Ya, cowok berambut _raven_ itu selalu memandang sinar matahari yang masih samar dari balkon kamarnya setiap bangun tidur, entah kenapa itu selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Yang dia tahu, dia melakukan kebiasaan uniknya ini sejak mengenal seseorang yang datang padanya dengan senyum secerah matahari musim semi, walau kadang dia menganggap senyum itu adalah senyum bodoh, tapi tingkahnya lebih bodoh saat melihat senyum itu.

Cowok itu tersenyum saat sinar matahari perlahan mengenai wajah putihnya,membuat wajahnya menghangat, sehangat hatinya saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke, nama cowok itu, siswa kelas XII di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School, menjadi idola di sekolah karena ketampanannya sekaligus kejeniusannya. Memiliki segalanya, kecuali satu, mentarinya dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memiliki mentarinya karena perasaannya hanya akan membuat mentarinya kehilangan cahayanya. Tidak! Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan mentarinya, bisa terus melihat mentarinya setiap hari dia sudah sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt

.

.

.

Sebuah benda yang bergetar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mengalihkan perhatiannya. Merasa tahu siapa yang membuat ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja kecil dekat balkon dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. '1 Message' tulisan itu tertera di layar ponsel canggih miliknya, membuat Sasuke tidak sabar membukanya.

'_Pagi ini aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama ok_'

Itulah isi dari pesan yang dia terima, dan dengan senyum tipis dan juga wajah yang sedikit merona Sasuke membalas hanya dengan _'ok' _ lalu setelah menyentuh tulisan _'send' _di layar ponselnya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual membersihkan tubuh.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan ritual rutinnya, Sasuke segera bersiap untuk memakai seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tersiap dengan rapi di dalam lemarinya. Kini seragam dengan kemeja berwarna putih, sebuah _blazer_ hitam bergaris putih dengan lambang bertuliskan _'Konoha High School'_ di pojok atas, dasi berwarna merah, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam sudah melekat dengan rapi di tubuh rampingnya. Sasuke memandang tubuhnya keseluruhan dari sebuah cermin lalu tersenyum "Sempurna," gumamnya penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

.

.

.

Saat masih membenarkan posisi dasinya, dia melihat ponselnya yang kembali bergetar, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke membuka 1 pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'_Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, cepatlah keluar jangan terlalu lama berdandan'_

Sasuke tersenyum senang, tanpa membalas pesan itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil tas ranselnya memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana, lalu dengan sedikit tidak sabaran Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan dan berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya. Sasuke benar benar tidak sabar untuk keluar rumah, lebih tepatnya tidak sabar bertemu dengan 'orang itu' ya dia adalah mentarinya.

"Hah.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu bersiap melihat senyum sehangat matahari musim semi itu.

Tangan putih Sasuke bergerak membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu, hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang cowok seumuran dengannya sedang menaiki sepeda, berambut pirang jabrik, memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke bedanya cowok itu jauh dari kata rapi, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sasuke dari membuka pintu menutup pintu sampai Sasuke yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah datar dan angkuh.

"Pagi.. Teme" sapa cowok itu dengan cengirannya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merona,lalu Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Pagi" balas Sasuke singkat menyembunyikan suara bahagianya.

"Ck,setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit,Sasuke,pagi yang cerah begini sayang jika disambut dengan wajah datarmu itu" jelas cowok itu yang merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Diamlah,Naruto! Berhenti mengoceh dan ayo berangkat aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena mendengar ocehanmu" balas Sasuke pada cowok yang dia panggil Naruto itu,sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke horror, "Ba-baiklah,Sasuke cepat naik" tanpa menjawab Sasuke naik ke belakang Naruto dengan posisi berdiri dan memegang pundak Naruto sebagai tumpuannya. Naruto melajukan sepedanya setelah mengucapkan "Kita berangkat 'Suke-chan" yang kemudian mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli.

Sasuke yang sedang di bonceng Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Naruto,wajahnya sesekali tersenyum,tapi itu semua tidak disadari oleh Naruto. Dia sangat senang bisa seperti ini terus bersama Naruto,sahabatnya sejak kecil,mentarinya yang menerangi dunia gelapnya saat dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan,saat dia merasa begitu sendiri setelah keluarganya meninggal menyisakan dia sendirian. Dia,Uzumaki Naruto datang dengan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke membawa Sasuke ke dunia yang lebih baik,dengan begitu banyak cahaya,merubah hidupnya hingga Sasuke menyadari dia tidak sendiri,dan Naruto adalah mentarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School. **

Naruto memarkirkan di halaman sekolah lalu melihat arlojinya "Jam 6:55,wah kemajuan aku datang 5 menit lebih awal,menakjubkan!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya yang hanya di balas dengan "hn" singkat dari Sasuke yang sudah turun dari sepeda kemudian diikuti Naruto.

"Bagaimana Teme? Aku sudah mengalami kemajuan" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan,sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang ada di sampingnya lalu mendengus pelan "Hh,ya kau membuatku tercengang,Dobe" Naruto menyipitkan matanya menerima ejekan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak perlu mengejekku begitu!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau melakukannya! Padahal aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi,dengan memasang alarm sesuai saranmu tapi aku hanya mengalami kemajuan 5 menit" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ocehan Naruto "Itu karena kau terlalu pelan melajukan sepeda" balas Sasuke kemudian menerima sebuah tarikan di lengan kanannya oleh Naruto yang sedang menatapnya murka "Heii! Itu karena aku memboncengmu" entah kenapa Sasuke kemudian menyeringai.

"Hh,bilang saja kau ingin berlama-lama denganku iya kan,Dobe?" mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan,Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung lalu melepaskan lengan Sasuke, "Jangan salah paham Teme,masalahnya bukan itu,tapi kau terlalu berat" dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut Sasuke adalah sebuah hinaan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau ber-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "Sasuke sepertinya kelas akan segera di mulai jadi- " kalimat Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke memotongnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,idi-" sebuah hal yang tak terduga membuat Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya,Naruto secara tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Teme,kan aku sudah bilang kelas sebentar lagi di mulai,jadi berhenti cerewet" Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Naruto dia hanya fokus pada pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan kekar dan hangat milik Naruto. Tanpa sadar pipinya menghangat secara perlahan, _'Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu sekarang'_ batin Sasuke berharap.

.

.

.

_Aku berjanji aku hidup dengan kedua mataku untuk memandangmu_

_Aku berjanji aku hidup dengan kedua tanganku untuk memelukmu_

_Cinta ingat kalimat ini.._

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_..

.

.

.

**Konoha High School|Break Time**

Jam istirahat adalah saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh semua siswa,termasuk oleh tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya sangat senang ketika jam istirahat tiba karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di tempat favoritenya yaitu _roof top_ bersama mentarinya,Naruto. Tapi semua itu tidak terlihat karena selalu tertutup oleh topeng _stoic_ yang dia miliki.

Dan disinilah mereka,Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati _bento_ di _roof top_. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka,dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Sasuke dari tempat ini.

"Sasuke" Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn" dan hanya di jawab dengan kata-kata _absurd_ dari Sasuke.

"Hm.. nanti sepulang sekolah,apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Naruto yang terkesan begitu dingin hingga membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" balas Sasuke _to the point_.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu" ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke meletakan _bento_ miliknya,karena Sasuke menyadari Naruto sedang serius,itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang datar dan berbicara tanpa memandang Sasuke sama sekali.

"Um.. Baiklah" setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat persetujuan tanpa kata-kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung begitu saja setelah menutup _ bento-_nya.

"Dia kenapa ya?" Sasuke masih terduduk sendiri disana,larut dalam pikirannya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk di atas hamparan rumput di bawah sebuah pohon rindang adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke sepulang sekolah setelah melakukan perjanjian diatas atap tadi siang.

Hening menghinggapi mereka berdua sejak sampai di tempat itu. Naruto yang biasanya selalu cerewet entah kenapa sekarang hanya diam sambil menatap langit sore itu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih di buat bertanya tanya karena sikap aneh Naruto hari ini. Kemudian Sasuke mulai merubah posisi menghadap Naruto menatap sahabatnya keheranan.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Sasuke mulai membuka suara tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang mendiamkannya. Naruto menoleh sedikit terkejut "um.. Sasuke.. aku akan pergi kuliah di Inggris setelah upacara kelulusan nanti" Sasuke melebarkan matanya kaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan _'Ke inggris?_'. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke perlahan menepuk tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau dengar?" Sasuke tersentak kecil kemudian tersenyum tipis "Hm.. baguslah kalo begitu,semoga kau bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpimu,Dobe" _'tanpa aku disampingmu..' _batin Sasuke miris dan berusaha tetap tersenyum,memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak apa apa. Naruto kembali menatap langit "Aku harap begitu,Teme" sedangkan Sasuke menundukan kepalanya _'jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto.. jangan tinggalkan aku mentariku'_.

"Hei Teme,ada apa denganmu?" ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa apa.." balas Sasuke berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang bergetar. Setelah itu hening kembali menghampiri mereka.

.

'_Naruto akan pergi... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi,harus aku katakan,harus!'_

.

'_Aku akan pergi... Dan aku tidak mungkin menahan ini lebih lama lagi,harus aku katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'_

.

"Naruto!/Sasuke!" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Dan kini mereka hanya saling menatap,dan salah tingkah.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan!" mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke semakin terlihat canggung. "Kau dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu mengatakan hal yang tak Sasuke duga sebelumnya,

"Aku tidak ingin kita berteman lagi,Sasuke" bagai tersambar petir,perkataan Naruto sanggup membuat hati Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping hingga dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, ,sesak perih itu yang di rasakan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari matanya.

'_sial sial sial.. kenapa mataku panas dan gatal,kumohon jangan menangis ini memalukan!'_ inner Sasuke berusaha tetap kuat.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke,seolah tahu jika Sasuke sedang menahan tangisnya _'kebiasaan yang tidak berubah' _inner Naruto. "Aku sudah lelah seperti ini" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Sasuke sadar jika sikapnya sering membuat Naruto kesal,kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu hingga dia berharap Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya,tapi kenyatannya Naruto tidak menyukainya Naruto membencinya. _'Tapi kenapa tidak dari awal dia mengatakanya?'_.

"Kenapa..Naruto?" dengan suara yang bergetar Sasuke mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Aku lelah,aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi Sasuke,hubungan ini ikatanmu denganku,itu sangat menyiksaku,menyiksa perasaanku" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan mencoba menatap shapire Naruto yang memancarkan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berteman.."

"..Dan aku ingin kita lebih dari sekedar teman.."

"..Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.."

"..Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih,aku ingin melindungimu,aku ingin kau jadi milikku seutuhnya"

DEGH

Mendengar ucapan Naruto seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bibirnya kaku. Matanya membola. Pipinya merona. Rasanya ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

"Naruto.. Kau?"

"Sasuke,maafkan aku karena merusak ikatan persahabatan kita,maafkan aku,kumohon jangan benci aku Sasu-"

PLUK

Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat,membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa mempermainkan aku?! Kenapa tidak dari awal saja mengatakannya?!".

Naruto masih terkejut dengan reaksi tak terduga dari Sasuke berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah melompat lompat tak karuan, "A-aku hanya menentukan waktu yang tepat.. Sasuke jangan-jangan kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" ucap Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas dengan nada sedikit kesal,sedangkan Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke erat "Sasuke..maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Kau memang idiot ya,dan aku lebih idiot karena mencintaimu"

Naruto terkekeh "Cinta memang idiot,Teme" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya "Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan aku?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "ya begitulah,tapi aku tidak meninggalkanmu,aku hanya pergi untuk sementara Teme" Sasuke tersenyum tipis tapi kemudian terlihat gelisah "Tetap saja aku merasa kesepian.." secara tiba tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius sekaligus meneduhkan.

"Sasuke!" yang dipanggil menoleh dengan cepat, "Mau berjanji satu hal?" Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada penarasan.

"Berjanjilah akan menungguku dan tetap menjadi anak baik selama aku pergi" Sasuke tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Naruto lalu mengangguk, "Ya,aku berjanji"

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut,sedetik kemudian Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto sedang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman sayang tanpa nafsu. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan tetap dengan jarak dekat memandangi wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah. Sungguh dia sangat suka dengan Uchiha yang ada di depannya,ralat bukan suka tapi cinta.

"Hadiah untukmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang mempesona,sedangkan Sasuke merengut "Bodoh!" perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya membuat jarak dengan Sasuke karena dia terkejut, "U-uh kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto "Setidaknya berilah aku hadiah yang tidak bisa aku lupakan" ucap Sasuke seduktif membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Datang ke rumahku nanti malam" balas Sasuke,tiba-tiba seringai Naruto muncul di wajah tampannya "_As your wish,princess_" . Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan status baru.

.

'_Nanti malam...'_

'_..Di rumah Sasuke..'_

'_..Sepertinya nanti malam adalah malam yang melelahkan'_ seringai Naruto semakin melebar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

OWARI


End file.
